


Daddy's Pets

by Aintrio



Series: Something Sweet [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They are little animals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 达米安是只猫，提姆是只狐狸，杰森是只哈士奇，迪克是只浣熊，而布鲁斯是他们的主人。





	

**#** **1**

 

达米安初到韦恩家时，还是只成天张牙舞爪见谁就抓的小刺头。

作为主人的布鲁斯对这只黑色的小奶猫感到头疼非常。这小东西闲着没事除了整理自己的毛毛和玩玩毛线球以外，唯一的乐趣就是招惹家里另外三只……小麻烦。

 

 

 

**#** **2**

 

杰森某天发现自己的狗粮里掺入了奇怪的东西，但他的犹豫只持续了短短的两秒。

自认为能整到杰森的达米安暗戳戳地趴在墙边观察，他觉得下一秒就能听到某只大狗抓狂的吠叫声。要知道那些讨厌的小零食让他炸了好一会儿毛呢。

喀拉，喀拉——

杰森熟练地吐出瓜子壳的瞬间，达米安仿佛听到了什么奇怪的破碎声——大概来自某只小奶猫敏感的自尊心。

为什么他都嗑不来的东西，这只哈士奇会？！

 

 

 

**#** **3**

 

达米安不招惹提姆的时候，他一定是在招惹杰森。

至于迪克……达米安不太会和他闹，也许因为迪克是只见什么就要洗什么的浣熊。

在他们刚见面的时候，迪克完全无视了对方张牙舞爪的架势，盯着达米安目光炯炯地看了好一会儿，然后还没等某只小奶猫能炸毛，迪克就叼起他的后颈冲向了厨房。

随之而来的是一阵哗啦啦的水声和久久不息的抓狂猫叫。

 

 

 

**#** **4**

 

靠近迪克会被洗白白，招惹杰森又没有成就感。

达米安剩下的唯一选项似乎就是那只对他爱理不理的小狐狸。

跟提姆抢食几乎要取代毛线球的地位，成为达米安心目中最佳娱乐项目No.1。每当达米安的小爪子压住提姆盆里的牛肉干时，四周的空气都仿佛凝结，布鲁斯无奈的摇着头，选择了无视他们的日常小闹剧。迪克虽然担心但也很少会出手阻止，因为那往往会让他们吵得更严重。杰森则完全沉浸于食物之中无法自拔。别闹了，任何人——包括布鲁斯——都无法阻止杰森和他美味狗粮的火辣约会，让他抬头看一眼都没可能。

“把你的爪子从我的食物上挪开，小混蛋。”提姆眯着眼睛警告他。

“哼，不挪又怎样？”达米安的小尖爪子戳进了牛肉干，小嘴咧开笑得恶劣，似乎打定了主意要跟他耗到底。

然而提姆毛茸茸的大尾巴只是轻轻一扫，小家伙立刻怪叫着往边上跳去，一跃跳上了杰森的背，某只哈士奇耳朵动了动，吃东西的动作稍顿，然后仿佛什么都没发生似的继续埋头啃了起来。

“别想用你那邪恶的狐狸尾巴碰我！德雷克！”达米安趴在杰森背上，小爪子死命揪着他的毛不放，一脸的戒备，“那里面住着妖怪（虱子），别以为我不知道！”

——所以你为什么还要招惹提姆呢，迪克在一旁默默地摇头。

提姆皱皱鼻子翻了个白眼，舔舔自己无比干净的毛，决定以后都不要再理那只神经过敏的小奶猫。

但第二天同样的闹剧还会再度上演，似乎达米安对于招惹提姆从不感到厌烦。

 

 

 

**#** **5**

 

“陶德，你个蠢货连个链条都搞不开，是不是傻！”达米安在趴着睡觉的杰森面前不停晃悠，“啧，换我，十秒就够了。”

杰森睁开一只眼哼哼两声又闭上，挥挥爪子企图赶走他。

“走开，小混蛋，我要睡觉。”

达米安安静了一会儿，杰森以为他识相的离开了。但很快，一阵金属碰撞声让他意识到自己还是太过天真——没想到那只小猫爪居然如此灵活，轻而易举地解开了他的项圈。

“感谢我吧，陶德，我给了你自由。”达米安挺着胸脯一脸骄傲，“现在，来陪我玩，我无聊死了。”

“……”

三秒后，杰森叼着某只闹腾的小奶猫毫不犹豫地丢进了正在熟睡的某狐狸的窝。

“这小东西送你了，提姆，好好享受。”

被惊醒的提姆看着那只受惊的小奶猫一脸懵逼地趴在他松软的大尾巴上，立刻回头瞪了一眼罪魁祸首的杰森，但后者早已回到自己舒服的窝里打起了瞌睡，理都不理他。

“……”

“……”

诡异的短暂沉默后，提姆决定无视这小东西的存在继续睡觉，趴下刚打了个哈欠还没合眼，一只小爪子就扑到他脸上，忍无可忍的，提姆大叫——“达米安！别闹，我需要休息！”虽然那软软的带肉球的小爪子杀伤力并不大，但达米安扒拉的举动确实让他烦躁。

“我快无聊死了，德雷克。”

“那就睡觉。”

小奶猫见对方不理睬自己，很快发出了不满的叫声，还动爪子揪扯提姆的耳朵，“你起不起来？不起来我就咬你尾巴了。”

“之前是谁说我尾巴里住着妖怪的？”提姆抬眼斜睨他，松软的尾巴用力一扫，某只小东西立刻站不住脚摔了个屁股墩。

还没等达米安反应过来，那条狐狸尾巴一卷一带，招呼也不打就把他卷进了提姆的怀抱。

“行了，别闹，你不想吵醒布鲁斯的。”

达米安圆圆的小鼻子不满的皱了皱，但很快他就放弃了挣扎，甚至还往狐狸温软的怀抱里蹭了蹭，小声喵道，“闭嘴，德雷克。”

 

 

 

**#** **6**

 

布鲁斯一早醒来发现杰森撒欢的在客厅里跑来跑去，嘴里正叼着他最喜欢的皮鞋撕咬，环视房间，果然一地的鞋子，无一不是被他咬了那么几口。

“杰森……是谁解开了你的项圈？”

回应他的是无辜的狗狗眼和一声欢快的汪。

布鲁斯无比心塞的心情在发现迪克在厨房的水池里清洗他昂贵的腕表时又提高了一个度。

现在他知道那些丢失的手表去了哪里——如他预料的一样。哦，老天，这些小东西根本就不打算给他消停的时间是不是？如果下一秒他看见达米安和提姆正张牙舞爪地争夺一块牛肉干，他也不会感到——

“喵……”

柔软慵懒的一声猫叫，布鲁斯的目光投向小狐狸的窝。平时那只暴躁的小奶猫在提姆怀里乖巧地蹭蹭，睁开了漂亮的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯与他视线相对的瞬间仿佛听到了自己的心融化的声音。提姆蓬松的尾巴轻轻舒展，他看着达米安一跃跳进布鲁斯的怀抱，然后困倦的狐狸再一次闭上了眼，嘴边带着温暖的微笑，重新入睡。

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
